Emmett
by Rakusa
Summary: There is only so far Edward can be pushed...


Emmett!!!!

25 January 2009

Disclaimer: I do Not own Twilight, though I wish I owned the men...

Sum: There is only so far Edward can be pushed...

AN: This is only a short, it's not one of my planned stories...

The day was going. Edward sighed deeply, this day would never end, but at least it was moving. Bella put her hand over his and he squeezed in response, being careful not to damage her. He sat her down in one of the chairs at their table, and glared at Emmett. He only smiled cheekily in response. "Alice, watch him." Edward told his sister gruffly before turning to the line in the cafeteria to get some food for Bella and 'him'. Alice had responded with cheer, she didn't normally get to watch Emmett by decree and now she turned her eyes on Emmett with mirth.

Emmett growled in his mind at Edward from across the room and settled into his seat, pouting. Eward wished he knew what Bella was thinking in this moment, and spared a glance back at her, her eyes were watching him, the large brown doe eyes looked at him in confusion and he sighed. She didn't know why he was so grumpy, but between Emmett's lude suggestions and _Newton's_ disgusting thoughts towards Bella, he was just a little snappy.

He smiled reassuringly at Bella and she responded instantly with her own, her easy smiles for him, always managed to reach his non-beating heart. If it could, his heart would probably get up and tap the meringue every time she smiled, or blushed or just looked at him with those sinfully delicious eyes, especially when they were clouded in desire for him.

He almost forgot what he was doing, but his body responded automatically, loading the tray up until it towered and practically over-flowed. The woman eyed his tray a moment before she looked up at him, and her thoughts flew out the window and she handed him back his change.

She watched him go, her thoughts rearranging- _maybe my daughter would like him?_

He set the tray down next to Bella and she eyed it disapprovingly. Edward laughed and held out and apple and a bottle of water. Bella's lips twitched upwards and she took both, uncapping the water, taking a sip before putting it aside. She took a bite just as Emmett slapped a hand on her back.

Edward frowned, when had Emmet changed seats? His thoughts scattered again as Bella started coughing. His eyes widened as she started choking. "Are you all right?" He asked in a hurry, looking at her face which was turning red, then a slight shade of purple. "What do I do?"

Emmett snorted, and pushed Edward to the side. "Geez, Eddie, someone would never have figured you took Med school classes." He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and ignored Edward's growl as Emmett put his hands right below her ribs in the center and pushed, just a tad too hard.

The piece of apple flew right on of her throat and onto Rosalie's plate. Rosalie, who was looking down bored and pushing the food around, turned to look at the two of them and glared right at Bella. She started to get up in a huff.

"Ah come on now Rosie, it was all my fault! Besides, it wasn't like you were going to eat that anyways!" Emmett pushed Bella away from him as he went after Rosalie.

Bella tripped backwards, right into Mike Newton's arms. He had seen the little display and came over to make sure she was all right. He caught her with one arm around her back, and the other around her waist, in a dip, he looked down at her. Bella's large eyes were looking up at him in surprise and apprehension. This was the closest she had ever been to Newton.

Edward was up on his feet, but Newton took advantage of his position while he could and closed the distance. His lips slathered over Bella's and Bella was sure she was about to choke again on her gag reflex as she never felt her lips be so _wet._ Edward pulled Newton away in one quick tug and caught Bella with his other arm as she fell back to finish her downward path she was placed on earlier. The cool confines of Edward's arm, soothed her nerves and the blush flashed across her features again as she realized _everyone_ was looking at her.

Mike had the goofiest grin on his face as he looked at her, obviously thinking the blush was approval for what he'd just did.

Edward growled and stalked towards Newton as his thoughts filtered into Edward's outrage, causing the fire to be stroked into a burning rage. A small warm hand on his bare forearm where he had pushed up his sleeve, caused him a momentary pause, and he looked back to Bella who was now on her feet. She shook her head. Edward's lips pressed in firm disapproval. "But- He-" The words wouldn't even form in any type of sentence, not even stilted ones, much less his usual eloquent ones.

She shook her head again, and walked in front of him, putting herself firmly between him and Newton. _Ha, she does like me best!_ There were thousands of others thinking about this confrontation, Edward had a hard time concentrating on listening to Bella's instructions and not ripping Newton's head off.

It took a second, but then her hand was flying straight at Newton's face. The fist was clenched, this time, with her thumb locked under the rest of her fingers as it connected into Mike's nose, making a satisfying crunch. "Never. Do. That. Again." Bella hissed, as the blond boy clenched his broken cartilage and tried to stanch the blood flow. "In fact, just stay away from me!"

She twisted on her toe of her shoe and whirled into Edward, who had come closer. He caught her easily and looked at her hand, a mixed smile between amused and proud were across his features. "Did you hurt yourself? Are you ok, with the blood?" He had known her reaction to when it was only a pinprick on Newton's finger last year...

Mike's thoughts were only focused on the pain right now, and everyone else was just so flabbergasted that Bella had actually hurt something other than herself, and on _purpose_, so they didn't have any thoughts to annoy Edward either.

Alice had grabbed Jasper two seconds before Bella's fist left her side and towed him out of the building and into the car, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Only Edward was left from the Cullen clan and Bella grinned up at him. "I'm just so glad that I actually managed to have an impact on someone, first I break my hand on Jake and I can't hurt any of you-" She frowned, but then glancing back at Newton, a smile bloomed her features again. "Do you think he'll stop asking me out now?"

"Hopefully." Edward agreed.

"You know-" Bella started as they walked out, the food forgotten and they headed to the cars out front, they'd skip the rest of the day, and Edward would take all the blame of this incident if they tried to blame it on Bella. But he paused as she spoke and he looked at her. "This is all-"

"_Emmett's_ fault." Edward cut her off on a growl. "Emmett!" He yelled into the halls, and Emmett appeared with Rosalie wrapped around his side.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently.

Bella stepped forward with alarm. "_Run!" _She gasped as Edward shot after Emmett. Bella was left alone with Rosalie who only stared with amazement.

Then she spoke _to_ Bella. "Did you actually break Newton's nose?" Bella nodded slowly, unsure what Rosalie's reaction would be. It definitely wasn't Rosalie snorting before breaking down into booming laughter that shook the beautiful vampire's entire form. "It's a good thing Emmett slapped you on the back."

Bella couldn't help but laugh also, Rosalie's amusement was contagious.

Edward was back shortly after and pulled Bella to his side, he held a cloth for her and she took it, and she rubbed her face, and lips and separated herself to wash her lips off. When she got back, Rosalie was gone too. "Where's Emmett?" Bella asked curious.

Edward's lips turned up in a smirk. "Somewhere where he can't be a disaster waiting to happen towards you." His lips turned into the crooked smile she loved and he pulled her to him. "May I show you how a gentleman is supposed to kiss a lady?"

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. When Edward frowned she smiled. "No, but you can show me how, you, a gentle _man_ can show me exactly how you should kiss me."

The grin returned and Edward swept her up into his arms and swung her backwards, holding her weight easily and slanted his lips over hers. The hard, smooth marble caressed her warm human ones and tiny jolts shot through her from their touch, and him in return.

When they were walking out to his volvo later on, she tilted her head up at him and asked: "So, what did happen to Edward?"

Edward smiled down at her. "Oh, he's just hanging around somewhere." At Bella's look, he only smiled wider, and she wondered if he finally cracked. "There's only so far I will take Emmett's teasing and actions. Today was the last straw."

"But he didn't mean any of it-" At Edward's look, Bella's eyes widened. "He _planned_ it?"

"Just the part where he mentioned casually to Newton that he should hang around our table first. I was wondering why his thoughts centered around Rosalie more than normal. And I don't mean _just_ Rosalie, Rosalie."

Bella frowned deeply. "I hope you hung him up high, and it's really, really hard to get out of."

Edward laughed. "Even Rosalie, with all her charm won't be able to get Emmett out until I deem it acceptable."

Bella hesitated. "He's not in any danger is he?"

"Nobody will discover him in sunlight." Edward agreed and together they went out to the car. Except the silver Volvo was now pink. "Emmett!"


End file.
